


Loyalty Binds Me

by Arabella77



Category: 15th Century CE RPF
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77
Summary: Четыре дня из жизни Ричарда III





	Loyalty Binds Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loyalty Binds Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100743) by [CheshirePrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshirePrime/pseuds/CheshirePrime). 



**Слуга Короля: 26 Июня, 1461 г.**

Часовня была пуста, если не считать маленькой фигурки, стоящей на коленях в нефе. Брат Кристофер ожидал в дверях, пока солнце не показалось над горизонтом, а затем подошел к мальчику.

— Ваше бдение закончилось, милорд Ричард. Сейчас вы должны пойти и исповедоваться, чтобы ваша душа была столь же чиста, что и ваша репутация рыцаря.

Мальчик медленно поднялся на ноги, — монах не протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь встать. К вечеру Ричард станет рыцарем, и ему придется научиться быть самостоятельным. Поэтому он неловко стоял некоторое время, не вполне готовый вытерпеть унизительную дрожь в занемевших ногах, но не до конца уверенный, что они выдержат его вес после ночи, проведенной на коленях в холодной часовне.  
Он расправил плечи и сделал первый робкий шаг навстречу монаху, очень осторожно, чтобы не опозориться, запнувшись о собственные онемевшие ноги. Непривычное прикосновение грубой шерстяной сорочки к голым икрам отвлекло его от жгучей боли в ступнях и ногах, и к тому времени, когда они приблизились к дверям часовни, Ричард уже шел почти нормально. Однако он продолжал осторожно переставлять ноги. Упасть или споткнуться казалось ему дурным предзнаменованием, — быть посвященным в рыцари в столь юном возрасте было признаком доверия к нему брата Неда, и Ричард твердо решил, что оно не должно быть утрачено.

Брат Кристофер отвел его в одну из пустых келий, используемых для исповеди. Когда они вместе опустились на колени, монах позволил себе немного рассмотреть ребенка, который был теперь третьей по значимости фигурой в Англии.  
Ричард Плантагенет, коему вскоре предстояло стать герцогом Глостерским, был мал ростом для своих восьми лет, и его волосы были темнее, чем золотистые локоны старших братьев.

Он также не обладал их непринужденным обаянием: лицо Ричарда было серьезным, а его серые глаза взглянули на монаха с оттенком страха, почти скрытым за спокойными линиями рта и бровей. Брат Кристофер одарил мальчика полуулыбкой, которая, как он надеялся, была ободряющей, и подождал, пока тревога не исчезнет из глаз Ричарда, прежде чем спросил:

— В каких грехах вы хотите признаться, дитя мое?

Брату Кристоферу нечасто доводилось стыдить ребенка, но он помнил мелкие грехи, отягощавшие его собственное детство, и ожидал подобных ответов и от юного Ричарда. Возможно, он был непочтительным со своей няней или завидовал старшим братьям. Но Ричард Глостерский опустил глаза и пробормотал:  
— Я был слишком горд, отец.

— В каком смысле, сын мой?

Ричард поднял глаза и встретился с испытующим взглядом монаха.  
— Я позволил королю, моему брату, даровать мне титулы, которых я не заслужил. И не знаю, стану ли я человеком, достойным этих почестей. Боюсь, я принял больше, чем смогу отплатить, и моя гордыня опозорит моего короля и родственника.

Выразительное лицо Ричарда говорило, насколько сильно это признание мучило его, и брат Кристофер позволил себе ласково улыбнуться.  
— Это все, что тебя тревожит, сын мой?

Теперь последовали ожидаемые ответы: Ричард был сердит на своего брата Джорджа, был неуважителен к слугам, что присматривали за ним во время недавнего изгнания, солгал своему новому наставнику о том, должным ли образом продолжал занятия, находясь в другой стране. Когда Ричард закончил, монах положил ему руку на плечо.

— Дитя мое, вам следует научиться сдерживать свой гнев. Не позволяйте другим толкать вас на грех, будь то злость на вашего брата или стыд перед вашими учителями. Помните, что теперь вы — влиятельный человек, и не забывайте о своих обязанностях по отношению к тем, кто служит вам, а также к тем, кому служите вы. Мы будем молиться, чтобы Господь, наш отец, даровал вам терпение и смирение.

Но что касается гордыни, коей вы так справедливо опасаетесь, сын мой, позвольте мне заверить вас, что своим беспокойством вы доказываете, что достойны доверия, оказанного вам вашим королем и родственником. Служите ему в меру своих сил и, прежде всего, будьте его самым верным подданным во всем, и вы отплатите ему тысячекратно.

Брат Кристофер увидел, как засияли серьезные глаза мальчика, когда он осенил крестным знамением его лоб.  
— _Ego te absolvo a peccatis tui_ , — произнес он нараспев, и проводил взглядом Ричарда, который вышел из комнаты с высоко поднятой головой, бесшумно ступая босиком по гладкому камню.

**Слуга Йорка: 23 Июня, 1483 г.**

Одно дело, обеспокоенно думал Ральф Шоу, узнать, что недавно назначенный Лорд-Протектор Англии присутствовал вчера на одной из проповедей. Но, поскольку текст этой проповеди гласил "Ветви бастардов не должны пускать корни", было очень трудно определить, как лорд Ричард отнесется к возможному оскорблению памяти своего брата, когда у него появится время для размышлений. Паж, который вел его по лабиринту коридоров Бейнардс касл, не дал никаких объяснений, но Шоу и не ожидал другого — Ричард Глостерский имел репутацию честного, но очень твердого человека; ни один паж из его окружения не был столь нескромен, чтобы сплетничать с посетителем. Мальчик остановился перед узкой дверью, трижды постучал и распахнул ее.

— Доктор Шоу, м’лорд, — официально объявил он высоким приятным голосом с певучим северным акцентом, столь характерным для подопечных Ричарда.

Шоу глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем переступить порог, приготовившись к тому, что, как он ожидал, могло оказаться довольно неприятным допросом. Комната, в которой он очутился, была маленькой. Простая обстановка — столик в углу с вином и парой кубков, кресло, которое занимал лорд Ричард, и квадратное мягкое, придвинутое к небольшому камину.  
В комнате было довольно тесно, и Шоу порадовался, что больше здесь никого не было, хотя благоразумие и подсказывало ему воздерживаться от разговоров без свидетелей. Однако невысокий темноволосый человек, который жестом пригласил его сесть и предложил вина, выглядел довольно дружелюбным, и Шоу почувствовал себя спокойнее, — пожалуй, более чем следовало, пока серые глаза Ричарда не остановились на нем.

Ричард изучающе смотрел на доктора Шоу, не вполне уверенный, действительно ли человек перед ним был лучшим кандидатом для этого разговора. Шоу дал понять открыто, что, по его мнению, молодой Эдвард V никоим образом не является подходящим преемником для своего отца, и поэтому мнение этого человека явно было предвзятым.  
С другой стороны, Шоу получил образование в области религиозного и политического права, а также служил советником Лорд-мэра Лондона. Более того, он был гораздо лучше осведомлен о лондонском общественном мнении, нежели сам Ричард. Даже если Шоу не был идеален, его советы, по всей видимости, имели обоснование лучшее, чем у кого-либо другого в Англии, поэтому Ричард налил вина и начал беседу. 

— Парламент собирается просить меня принять корону.

Шоу принял протянутый Ричардом кубок.  
— При всем моем уважении, милорд, я не вижу, как бы они могли поступить иначе. Парламент и церковь признали брак вашего брата с той женщиной недействительным, следовательно, сыновья Эдварда не могут ему наследовать. Из-за изменнических действий Джорджа его сын был отстранен от престола. Поэтому корона естественным образом переходит к вам.  
Кроме того, милорд, у Англии долгая память. Юные короли доказывали свою ненадежность, по меньшей мере, на протяжении последних ста лет. Народ привык к стабильности правления вашего брата, и они не заметят, что равновесие нарушено ребенком, уже запятнанным незаконным происхождением или государственной изменой — не тогда, когда у них есть человек, готовый занять трон.

— Вы не сказали мне ничего такого, чего я бы уже не знал, — ответил Ричард, глядя в огонь, словно надеясь найти ответ, скрытый в пламени. — Видит Бог, у меня нет причин любить Вудвиллов, Шоу, но я поклялся Эдварду в верности. Разве это не мой долг и перед его сыном?

Шоу сделал глоток вина, чтобы дать себе время подумать. Ричард служил своему брату Эдварду последние двадцать лет и, чтобы сохранить ему трон, был даже готов отказаться от женщины, которую любил. Неужели Парламент был так глуп, если полагал, что преданность Ричарда умрет вместе с Эдвардом? Он заставил себя посмотреть Ричарду в глаза.

— Я думаю, милорд, что в данных обстоятельствах вам следует спросить себя, как лучше отплатить брату за оказанное вам доверие.

Лишь хорошая выдержка позволила Ричарду остаться в этот момент на месте. Ему хотелось вскочить, ходить по маленькой комнате, но он не желал выдавать свои мысли подобным образом. Сейчас он чувствовал себя попавшимся в ловушку логики, запутавшимся, словно загнанный вепрь в сети. Он задавал себе этот вопрос сотни раз, но так и не смог найти решение. Ричард обратился за советом к Шоу в первую очередь, из-за религиозного образования этого человека, — наверняка он мог бы найти ответ, которого не нашел сам Ричард. Стараясь говорить спокойно, он спросил:

— Разве это не предательство его доверия, если я не выполню его желания? Разве я не лжесвидетельствую моей душе, нарушая обещания, данные тому, кто был моим королем и, что еще важнее, моим родственником?

Шоу перевел дыхание. Он понимал, что в этом-то и заключалась суть дела; в этом и была причина нерешительности Ричарда. Если бы он мог сейчас убедительно ответить, то посадил бы следующего короля Англии на его трон. И с его стороны было бы недопустимо отнестись к этому вопросу легкомысленно; не сейчас, когда Ричард сжимал свой кубок так, словно он мог выскользнуть из его рук, ожидая ответа Шоу со столь неприкрыто тревожным выражением лица.

— Милорд Глостер, — осторожно начал Шоу, — вы задаете эти вопросы, поскольку знаете, что ваш брат доверился не тем людям. Вудвиллы, Стэнли, граф Нортумберленд — они не друзья Дома Йорков, и вы это хорошо знаете. Они уже предали доверие Эдварда, пытаясь отдалить вас от племянника вопреки последнему желанию вашего брата. Более того, ваш племянник вырос среди этих людей, мальчик доверяет им. И не доверяет вам. Если все останется так, как есть, вы все равно не сможете исполнить желание вашего брата, потому что его сын никогда не прислушается к вашим советам. 

Он рискнул поднять глаза на Ричарда, почти испугавшись, что зашел слишком далеко, но тот слушал внимательно, без видимых признаков гнева. Своим самым авторитетным тоном, почти неотличимым от того, каким он читал проповеди, Шоу продолжил:

— Вы умны, милорд, а также осторожны, но вы один, а ваши враги многочисленны. В конечном счете, они одолеют вас, и тогда вы не сможете исполнить ничьих желаний. Полагаю, в этом случае для вас будет лучше уважить волю вашего покойного брата. Приняв корону, вы сохраните страну, которую он так любил. 

После того, как Шоу закончил говорить, двое мужчин долго сидели молча. Наконец Ричард поднялся и протянул гостю руку. 

— Большое спасибо, что пришли, доктор Шоу. Вы дали мне хорошую тему для размышлений, и теперь, я думаю, мне придется попросить вас уйти. Я считаю, что это решение должно быть только моим.

 **Слуга Англии: 31 Октября, 1483 г.**

Королевская спальня была пуста, когда Фрэнсис Ловелл вошел, чтобы расстелить постель, поэтому он молча принялся за привычную камергерскую рутину: положить грелку между простынями, вынести горшок, аккуратно сложить бумаги на письменном столе, убрать грелку, чтобы король не обжег пальцы ног, приветливо откинуть одеяла. Теперь оставалось лишь уговорить Ричарда лечь в постель, а потом Фрэнсис сможет найти свою собственную койку в передней.

Конечно, никто не мог сказать, когда вернется Ричард, какова бы ни была причина его поездки в Тауэр, и уговорить его поспать было нелегкой задачей даже для Фрэнсиса, который знал Ричарда больше половины своей жизни. Он подумал о Ричарде, который сейчас ехал по улицам, охваченный ночным холодом, в плаще, промокшем от беспрестанно моросящего дождя. Вздрогнув от сочувствия, он подошел к очагу и опустился на колени, чтобы подбросить в огонь дров. 

Дверь позади него распахнулась, впустив поток сквозняка, отчего пламя взметнулось еще выше в дымоход. Фрэнсис поднялся, чтобы улыбнуться Ричарду, но вид лица друга заставил его застыть на месте.  
— Дик, — воскликнул он, — что случилось? Ты заболел?

Ричард, с лихорадочно горящими глазами на раскрасневшемся лице, покачал головой.  
— Я вполне здоров.

Он плотно закрыл за собой дверь, и решительно прошагал по комнате, вцепившись в запястье Фрэнсиса мертвой хваткой.  
— Мне нужен твой совет, и никто не должен знать, что я рассказал тебе об этом. Никогда — поклянись, что ничего не скажешь, Фрэнк.

— Я клянусь, — ты слышишь, я клянусь. Расскажи мне, что произошло.  
— Это Бэкингем, — ответил Ричард. — Я никогда не должен был доверять ему, Фрэнсис. Он совершил нечто ужасное.  
— А, — промолвил Фрэнсис. Он подвел Ричарда к кровати и начал расшнуровывать рукава его сорочки. — Хранителя гардероба удар хватит, так и знай. Твои рукава все забрызганы грязью. 

Он бросил мокрую одежду на пол, толкнул Ричарда обратно на кровать и встал на колени, чтобы снять с него сапоги.

— Что может быть ужаснее, нежели попытка помочь Тюдору взойти на трон? Я полагал, что даже Бэкингему было бы непросто справиться с такой задачей. 

— О нет, — ответил Ричард тихим и несчастным голосом. — Это хуже, гораздо хуже. Он убил сыновей Эдварда.

Сапог внезапно соскользнул с пятки Ричарда, и Фрэнсис отлетел назад, оставляя онемевшими пальцами следы на мягкой влажной коже. 

— Он убил…? Дик, как он мог их убить? 

Руки Ричарда дрожали, когда он оттолкнул Фрэнсиса в сторону и сам снял второй сапог.  
— Это моя вина. Я был глупцом. Я сделал его лордом-констеблем Англии. У него был доступ в Тауэр, и я знал это. Я же сам некогда занимал эту должность. Я никогда не думал… 

— Конечно же, нет, — горячо поддержал Фрэнсис. — И если ты не думал об этом, то потому, что доверял ему, а доверял ты потому, что он никогда не давал тебе повода усомниться в нем. 

Но король Англии больше ничего не сказал, пока Фрэнсис не стянул с него чулки и не уложил в постель. 

— Никто не должен знать, что они мертвы. Я не решаюсь вновь говорить с Бэкингемом; найди какой-нибудь предлог, чтобы пойти завтра в Тауэр и приказать ему, чтобы он никогда об этом не рассказывал. Ни охране, ни даже своему духовнику. 

Он повернулся лицом к стене и добавил, голосом Ричарда Глостерского:  
— Я тоже не могу в этом признаться.

Фрэнсис озабоченно посмотрел на него.  
— Но ты ни в чем не виноват, Дик. Ты в этом не участвовал. 

Голос Ричарда был жестким.  
— Я сильно недооценил Бэкингема. Я не навещал племянников так часто, как должен был. Я знаю, что произошло убийство, и ничего не скажу об этом, потому что, если я это сделаю, королевство развалится. Если я объявлю об этом злодеянии, все мои враги распустят слух, что это я приказал убить их, а затем казнил Бэкингема, чтобы скрыть свое собственное преступление. Я лучший король для Англии в настоящий момент, и не стану жертвовать ее безопасностью ради спасения моей души. Пусть Бог решит, смогу ли я искупить свои грехи за время моего правления.

Он натянул одеяло на голову.  
— Уходи, Фрэнсис. Оставь меня одного. 

Фрэнсис поспешно собрал сброшенную Ричардом одежду и направился к двери. Он вышел в переднюю и закрыл за собой дверь. Его узкая кровать уютно стояла в углу, но Фрэнсис не подошел к ней. Вместо этого он сел, прислонившись спиной к двери. Голос Ричарда был едва слышен из его комнаты. Фрэнсис разобрал слова "Нед", "извини", "не удалось", прежде чем отвлекся на другие заботы. Он не знал, как успокоить Ричарда, но сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы защитить личную жизнь своего короля.

**Слуга Божий: 21 августа, 1485 г.**

Ричард опустился на колени посреди небольшой, но хорошо обставленной палатки, перебирая четки мозолистыми от меча пальцами. Прошло несколько лет с того дня, как он в последний раз чувствовал необходимость прочитать положенную перед боем молитву, но он знал, что этот будет последним большим сражением в его жизни. Он уже заключил мир с Шотландией и, хотя Франция поддержала притязания Генриха Тюдора на Английский престол, она не осмелилась вступить в открытую войну. Если Ричард выиграет завтрашнее сражение, Тюдор будет казнен, и Дом Йорков сможет править Англией без дальнейших угроз. 

Ричард знал, что выиграть эту битву будет тяжело, и горевал о людях, которые, несомненно, погибнут в этом бою. Тюдор собрал большую армию и, чтобы получить численное преимущество, Ричард был вынужден полагаться на поддержку лорда Стэнли и Генри Перси. Последний всегда недолюбливал Ричарда, а Стэнли был отчимом Тюдора; завтра оба или один из них может перейти на другую сторону, и Ричард ничего не мог поделать с этим знанием, кроме как молиться.

Поэтому он стоял на коленях, прося милости у Бога, который в последнее время, казалось, отвернулся от семьи Йорков. Ричард прошептал про себя знакомые слова: _"Libera, Domine, animam servi tui ex omnibus periculis inferni…"_

Ричард не слишком страшился умереть. В конце концов, он участвовал в сражениях; опасности ада не могли быть хуже, чем железный запах мечей и резни. Или вид тел отца и брата, покоящихся в замке Фотерингей, в то время как их головы были воздеты на пики в нескольких сотнях миль отсюда на Лондонском мосту. Ричард боялся разочаровать Бога, которому всегда старался служить. Голос матери звучал в его ушах знакомым детским припевом: "Вы всегда должны делать все возможное, Дикон, ради Господа, ради своей семьи и ради вашей чести. Никто не может требовать от тебя большего, чем ты можешь".

Что ж, Ричард сделал все, что мог, — ради Господа, семьи, чести и Англии, и завтра он сделает это снова. Он добавил молитву о том, чтобы его мать, находясь в безопасности в своем монастыре, могла гордиться им, независимо от того, что произойдет завтра.

Затем последовали молитвы о поминовении: за Анну, любовь его сердца, и их маленького сына Эдварда. За брата Джорджа, который, несмотря на многочисленные злодеяния, когда-то преподал Ричарду первые уроки чести и мужества. За племянников, сыновей Эдварда, которые были доверены его заботам, и которых он не сумел защитить так, как должен был. И наконец, за самого Эдварда, щедрого и благородного брата, доверившего Ричарду свою жизнь и корону, и которого, как Ричард все еще надеялся, он не слишком подвел.

Для этих молитв следовало бы поставить свечи, но как Ричард знал, зажигать их в палатке было слишком рискованно, поэтому он удовольствовался тем, что добавил еще один уголек в маленькую жаровню, что давала ему свет. Затем, находясь в безопасности среди призраков своей семьи, он вновь обратился к Господу, молясь о милости, которую старался заслужить всю свою жизнь. 

_" …libera me a malo_ , — тихо закончил он. — _Amen"_.

**Author's Note:**

> Loyalty Binds Me — "Верность меня обязывает" - девиз Ричарда III  
> "Libera, Domine, animam servi tui ex omnibus periculis inferni…" — Избавь, Господи, душу раба твоего от всех опасностей ада…  
> "…libera me a malo" — избавь меня от зла  
> "Ego te absolvo a peccatis tui" – Я освобождаю тебя от грехов твоих


End file.
